


Four times sky helped the kids and one time they helped sky

by zacklover24



Category: DuckTales, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Boxing, Magic, Meditation, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacklover24/pseuds/zacklover24
Summary: There are four times that sky helped the kids from teaching one them to box to helping them learn a life lesson and one time they helped sky. Welcome one and all to my hand at ducktales, this is going to be four plus one set of drabbles set in the human au of the show. And in this set of short drabbles I would like you introduce you all to Sky Karange, daughter to pirate captain Don Karnage. I made sky some time before Karnage was said to be in the show and she has changed to fit the theme of the cartoon.





	1. Webby

Webby had been living in the manor for a few month now. It seemed that time had gone by so quick, with her mother and father dying in the car crash and her granny taking her in and moving into McDuck manor it just seemed unreal for the child, (and it was bite scary and way to big for just four people to live in). Webby let out a sad sigh as she set out to explore the manor she left her lessons early saying she wasn't feeling well, and her granny was in the kitchen making lunch for herself and for webby while Mr. McDuck was at the money bin working. Webby came to the top of the stairs and turned left, she was gazing at the old paintings when she heard something coming from the room at the end of the hall. As quietly as she could webby walked down the hall and came to room,

“Ohh.” Webby softly gasps. The room was a small gym, with all what webby was assuming to be gym stuff. And the sound webby heard was someone beating up on the punching bag, it was Sky, scrooge personal assistant. Webby could count the number of times she had meet sky on one hand, granny told her that where Scrooge went sky went as well. So why was she here?

“Hey sky.” Webby softly says coming into the room, Sky paused in her workout and turned to look at webby. Sky was tall, (but not as tall as her granny thought) she had short red hair that reminded webby of fire and thin almond shaped dark blue eyes, on her right shoulder going to her elbow was a trumpet-shaped flower, with five petals going white to pink(it was really pretty and webby wanted to know why sky got the tattoo and almost wanted one like skys.), her hands were wrapped in some blue wraps, Sky wore a tank top that matched her wrappings as did her shorts. 

“Hi webby, what are you doing here and not at your lessons?” Sky asks going back to punching the bag in front of her. 

“I kinda of umm got bored and left my lesson early.” Webby mutters rubbing her arm. Sky let out a humph, “Why are you here and not with Mr. McDuck?” 

“Didn’t need me today.” Sky answers, as she kept her front foot grounded and pivot on her back foot, turning her torso toward the bag as she punched, twisted her hand landing the hit. Webby let out a gasp and tried to do what sky just did, she landed on her butt with a soft thump, she got up and tired to mimic sky. She didn’t do like as sky did and the older teen let out a soft chuckle. 

“Can you teach me that?” Webby asks sky, who arched an eyebrow at the girl, as she paused in her workout. 

“You want to learn how to box?” Sky asks carefully in case Mrs. Beakley was listening. If there was one person sky feared in this house it was her. Sky knew that Beakley was over protective of the young girl. But if sky was careful maybe she could get away with it?

“What about your granny? Sky asks.

“She won’t mind please sky?” Webby pleads giving her the biggest puppy dog eyes. Sky let out a sigh and walked over to where there was a roll of something, she gestured for webby to come over and wrapped her hands in the same stuff. Webby learned that it was hands wraps it helped yo keep there hands safe. 

She then walked over to the bag, Sky made sure that Webby had her left shoulder pointed at Sky, and then made sure she stood with her legs shoulder-width apart, knees slightly bent, left foot turned to pointed towards sky. Webby hands were in loose fists, and held her right hand by her chin, left hand down in front of of her face, chin down, eyes up.

“So am I going to do what you just did?” Webby asks doing some muck punches. 

“No, your going to jab and to do that punch with your left hand, twisting your hand so that your knuckles are up, palm down, when you connect with the bag. Snap the movement at the end, and bring the arm back into the starting position to protect your face. Take a small step forward with your right foot as you jab, and pivot on the ball of your left foot.” Sky explains doing motation making the bag knock back a few feet, “Now you go.” 

“Go it sky.” Webby did the same thing as sky but the bag barely moved at all, sky let out a small chuckle, sky motioned for her to do it again. 

Webby hit the bag a few more times, and watched as sky did more moves she didn’t know how to do just yet. And that was how Mrs. Beakley found them. 

“Webby darling there you are lunch is ready, oh hello sky.” Mrs. Beakley greets watching as sky hit the bag rather hard. 

“Hi granny, sky here was teaching me how to box.” Webby beams hitting the bag, Mrs. Beakley gave sky a confused look but sky shrugged. 

“It was nothing, I was here working out. And webby asked so why not.” Sky tells her unwrapping her wrappings.

“Granny can sky teach more more boxing please, pretty please? If it’s okay with you and sky that is?” Webby asks looking between the two adults giving them the biggest puppy dog eyes she could muster.

“When I’m not busy sure.” Sky says with a dry tone and a shrug. 

“If sky is okay with it then I don’t see why not. Now come along webby lunch is ready and yes sky I made some for you as well.” 

End of line


	2. louie takes place after the great find Chase. Louie little escaped caused more damage than Scrooge liked

Louie grumbled as he cleaned up the mess of dimes. How was he supposed to know that Lil' Bulb would make such a mess? Gyro made the little robot out to the the perfect fix for his problem. Louis grumbled as he picked up the dimes, since it was his mess uncle scrooge was making him pick up the large mass of dimes in the hallway and not the janitors do it . The hall was covered in a thick layer of dimes as far as the eye could see and he had a basket to put the dimes away in, and it was going to take louie all day to clean up this mess. 

“You want some help?” Louie stopped and looked up to see sky. She was leaning against the wall with a smirk on her face. 

“Uncle scrooge says I have to clean up the mess myself, why aren’t you with him?” Louie asks trying not to stare at sky necklace(or pendant as Huey had corrected him) the pendant was made out of copper with a copper chain, the creepy part was that the jewel the center was looked like an eye, the iris of was teal blue while the pupil looked like a diamond in front of it was a piece of glass. 

Sky tilted her head and her lapis lazuli earrings swung as she did, “Board meetings, bore me to tears and I got all of the paperwork Mr. McDuck needed done so I’m free. Do you want some help?” She repeats.

Louie bite his lip, “Sure, thanks sky.” 

Sky gave him a smirk and pushed off from the wall she took in a deep breath as her right hand glowed a deep purple color and instantic the dimes were hovering in the air and into the nag next to louie.

“Okay how did you do that?” Louie asks sky who cleaning up the dimes.

“Don’t you know I’m magic.” She winks as the last of the dimes were cleaned up, “So why did you go to Gyro for help?” 

Louie rubbed his arm, “Gyro made Lil' Bulb sound so good and I used what I thought was uncle scrooge first dime to get a soda. And I couldn't get into the room where the money was and there was gyro and lil’ blub... I just couldn’t get in and join went crazy with power. I didn’t mean for this to happen.” 

“I can understand.” Sky tells him cracking her knuckles, “You didn’t want your uncle to be mad you. You should have just told him or me.” As she used her magic to make sure that all the dimes were clean and clear of the hall. 

“I know, but you were busy and he was in the meeting and gyro was right there.” Louie mutters looking down at the floor.

“Louie honey, I don’t mind dropping what I’m doing to help you or your brothers out.” Sky tells happy to see that the mess was cleaned up. 

“You mean that?” he asks perking up.

“Of course. I may work for your uncle but I’m here to help you at point you need me to.” Skey tells him ruffling his soft blonde locks, “Now I think me and you should sneak out here and get some ice cream.” 

“Won't uncle scrooge be mad?” 

Sky gave him a wicked smile and winked, “He won’t know if you don’t tell him.” She say, walking away. 

“Well in that case lead on.” 

End of line


	3. huey takes place after The Infernal Internship of Mark Beaks!

Huey was mad as heck, it had been a rough day for him Dewey working all day at waddle trying to win an internship that wasn't real. Huey let out sad sigh as he walked down the hall, he stopped when he smelled something burning. The young blonde crept along, till he came to the gym, sitting on the floor was webby and sky. They were sitting with there feet placed on the opposing thighs, sky and webby had there hands folded on there laps as they took in deep breaths. Huey saw that they burning incense now that he was closer he could smell a woodsy smell with musk and vanilla and hints of spice and there was also a soft bitter smell coming from the incense holder off to the side, in it were two sticks of incense one purple the other a dusty brown color. 

“Hello huey.” Sky greets in a soft and welcoming voice, webby waved hello. 

“Hi guys.” Huey mumbles as he flopped down onto the mats far away far away from sky.

“What’s wrong kiddo?” Sky asks as she quirked an eyebrow at him. Huey didn’t say anything as he pulled his knees up to his chest. 

“I’m sure you heard about what happened today.” Huey mutters as he rested his chain on his knees. 

“The beaks issue.” Sky mutters, “Come here and talk with me.” As she patted the mat space in front of her. Huey slowly got up and sat in front of sky. Sky gave him a soft and welcoming smile as she took off her pendant and handed it to huey, the pendant felt so heavy and cold in the boys hands. 

“What are you bruning?” Huey asks running his fingers over the glass of the eye jewel, the glass was smooth and cold under his fingers and huey noted some minor cracks in the glass.

“Sandalwood and lavender it helps to subdues aggression and irritability, promotes compassion and openness and enhances meditation. Sandalwood is particularly good for stress relief, especially when combined with lavender. Why you feeling less stressful?” Sky asks shifting into the warrior yoga pose (Huey did have his junior woodchuck yoga badge but he wasn’t in the mood to join sky and webby). 

“A little yes, you're probably wondering what happened today aren’t you?” he whispers tracing the diamond pupil.

“A little, you can tell me if you want.” As Sky shifted to the tree position. Huey chewed his bottom lip, a little blood trickled out and sky wiped it away,

“Mark Beaks is lying, no good, cheating, jerk who doesn't deserve any of the stuff that he has. Sky he was lying to everyone about project ta da. Like why?” He laments. “He doesn’t deserve any of the money or praise or anything. He’s a….” 

“A backstabbing jerk of a man.” Sky finishes for him as she went to the crow pose, “It seems you learned a life lesson. A hard one but a good one.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well look at this way, you looked up to beaks right?” 

“Yes, I did.” 

“So, you learned that should never meet your heroes but there was also a second lesson here.” As she shifted to the camel pose. 

“Beaks never cared for the money or any of that just the fame that came with it. I doubt he was going to keep you or dewey on as interns. Now look at your uncle he loves his money but also love his family. He gives back to the city I don't think beaks has ever given back to this city.”

“I don’t like it sky.” Huey mutters twisting the pendet around in his hands. All day huey had this awful feeling in the pit of his stomach. It hurt.

Sky let out a soft sigh, as she went into the bridge pose, “No one does kiddo. But what we take away from these lessons is key. You now know that beaks is a jerk, a lying no good jerk. And you also know that you can’t trust him. And I can see it in your eyes that you wanted to and that's okay. But you now grew a little from it and are a better person from it. You feeling a little better?” 

“A little yes, thank you sky.” 

“Your welcome. Now then I made some fresh pan dulce from scratch it should be cool. Who wants a piece?”

“I do!” Huey and webby both cheer.

End of line


	4. Dewey takes place before the golden lagoon of white agony plains

“Why can’t huey teach me to dance? He has the dance badge?” Dewey whines watching as sky put on music, it was loud and bombastic. Not dewey usual taste in music. 

“He’s teaching louie, now come.” As sky held out her hand for the young boy to take. Sky only had this afternoon to teach Dewey the proper waltz before the big museum opening that evening.

“I don’t see why I need to learn to dance this fancy dance.” Dewey whines as sky took the lead in the dance. 

“Tsk tsk, you are a McDuck, Dewey and as such you have many social responsibilities and one of them is being able to waltz.” Sky tells him as the music switched to something more soothing. Dewey scowled, as he stepped on sky foot. 

“Sorry sky.” 

“No problem, it happens. You should have seen me when I was learning to dance. I stepped on my dad’s feet all the time.” Sky chuckles. Dewey started at sky, this was the first time she ever talked about him. 

“Your dad huh? What else did he teach you?” He asks watching his footwork. 

“Alot of stuff. But that is neither here nor there, watch your footwork young pup. We can’t give that git Glomgold any fuel for the fire.” Sky mutters shaking her head. It was hard enough hard making I see Louie and Dewey were ready for tonight but also making sure her mom didn't start shit glomgold tonight was going to be rough.

“So why are we going to the Glomgold Wing? Doesn’t uncle scrooge hate him?” Dewey asks. 

“Social responsibilities.” Was sky blunt answer. 

“Darn you social responsibilities.” Dewey mock yells while laughing. 

“Yes, darn them to heck and back.” Sky jokes, as they were finishing up the dance. “I think that is it.” 

“That’s it?” Dewey gasps that was easy shocking. 

“Pretty much.” Sky tells him, “Unless you want to learn how to tango, do the salsa, or even a proper ballroom dance.” Dewey paled. 

“No, no, I’m good. I mean your going right?” He asks. 

“Of curse, someone has to keep you three imps out of danger, why?” 

“Well, what if I don’t remember the steps, and I don’t want embrasses uncle scrooge.” 

“Are you asking me dance?” Sky smiles. 

“Yes?” 

“Yes, I would love to dance with you later tonight. Now go get ready.” 

“Thanks sky.” Dewey yells running out of the room.

“Your welcome.” 

End of line


	5. the kids help sky takes place after Who is Gizmoduck?!

“So.. what’s wrong with sky?” Louie asks taking a sip from his soda can, 

“You didn’t hear ?!” Huey asks watching sky pace the length of the pool. 

“Hear what?” Dewey asks confused.

“Sky and fenton mom got into fight.” Webby quickly fills him in, watching as sky hands glowed purple witch caused ripples to appear on the water surface as she shock with anger.

“I’m not seeing the problem.” Louie mutters with shrug.

Webby let out a huff, “Fenton never told his mom, and well.” As she rubbed the back of her head. Louie jaw dropped. 

“You gotta be kidding me.” 

“Webby’s not. The fight got so bad that she had ask security to escort sky out.” Huey tells him. Louie, webby and dewey all winced. 

“I wish we could help.” Dewey mutters watching sky lift the house boat out of the water and then dropping it back into the water. 

“There is.” As webby snapped her fingers and pulled out a smartphone.

“Please tell me that's not sky phone.” Huey groans pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Did you steal that?” Louie asks proud of webby.

“Kinda I picked pocketed it from sky. Let's see here sky password is cielo. Funny.” Webby laughs as the phone unlocks.

“Why is that funny?” Dewey asks as sky was floating above the water and muttering.

“Cielo is Spanish for sky.” Webby tells him, “Found proof.” In sky gallery were pictures of her and Fenton just being cute. 

“Wait, wait. We can't show this to her.” Huey tells them.

“Why?” Webby, Louie and Dewey.

“For starters she's a cop and she'll know that we stole sky phone.”

Louie gave his eldest brother a shrug, “I'm okay with that. Sky been pretty cool and if this will make her happy then I'm okay with getting into trouble.”

“Louie right.” Webby agrees, “If we hurry we can have launch pad drive us to the hospital.” 

“Won't sky notice that were gone?” Dewey asks.

“I doubt it.” Huey tells him as sky was hovering over the pool crying. 

“Now's a good time go.” Louie tells them killing his can of soda.  
************************************************************************  
Officer Cabrera saw herself has a taught but fair woman. She wanted her son to succeed in the real world and if that meant being Gizmoduck then she was fine with it. As long as it didn't end up with him being a full body cast and medically induced coma. What she didn't like at the moment was her son choice of women. Mainly sky. The young woman as understandably upset but getting into a fight a cop, not her smartest move. Office cabrera let out a sigh, 

“Oh hijo wakes up soon.” Officer Cabrera softly cooes petting her son soft light brown locks. As she sat there she heard noise coming from outside the room. The door opened and in came Scrooge McDuck nephews and a little brown haired girl she didn’t know the name of. 

“Good evening officer cabrera.” Huey waves looking nervous, as he started to fidget in place, “How’s fenton doing?” 

“He’s been better, what are you niños doing here?” She asks, eyeing the kids. 

“Well...you..see...we…” Huey tells her rubbing his arm. 

“We wanted to say that Sky is sorry for getting into that fight with you earlier today.” Webby blurts out, as Louie and Dewey both slapped there foreheads. 

“Sky is an adult and doesn’t need you to apologize for her.” Officer Cabrera tell/scolds them. 

“Well you're right, but you see, Sky not a bad person.” Huey tells her, “Sky’s a real good person. Right guys?” 

Webby nodded her head yes and smiled, “Sky been teaching me box. She started back after I moved into with granny and Mr. McDuck, she’s been kind to me almost like a sister to me. She’s taught me to box, lock pick, pickpocket, how to read maps, ngavaite and so much more.” Officer Cabrera gave the young girl a look of disbelief. 

“Sky taught me to dance. “ Dewey blushes, “She told me that since my uncle scrooge is so important I had to learn and back at the museum opening she was dance partner. She’s been really cool about everything.”

 

“Sky taught me to do yoga and meditation.” Huey admits, “She even lets me play with her pendant. She doesn’t let anyone touch it.” 

“Sky, is sky. She’s a good person and we have proof if you don’t believe us.” Louie tells her bowing his head and handing her the unlocked phone. There were so many pictures of her son and sky being a couple and just being happy. Officer Cabrera let out a tired sigh, it had been a long day. And maybe she could forgive sky. But they needed to talk as adults and tomorrow would be a best.

“Niños, I thank you. But this could have waited for morning.” 

“No, sky been in a bad mood and we just wanted her to be happy.” Webby tells her, “Please forgive her.” 

“Alright, alright, have sky come in tomorrow and we will talk like adults.” Officer Cabrera tells them. 

“Thank you Officer Cabrera.” They cheer hugging her.

End of line


End file.
